


those who speak in kindness. [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As The Iron Bull said: "You wanna get paid for exploding slavers? C'mon, I can see it in your pretty eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who speak in kindness. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those who speak in kindness.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274619) by [Pitseleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitseleh/pseuds/Pitseleh). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/those%20who%20speak%20in%20kindness.mp3) | 18:59 | 17.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/those-who-speak-in-kindness) |  |   
  
### Music

_Fenris Theme_ by Inon Zur

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
